Homecoming
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Ichigo is new to the school.Hichigo's the school punk,known and hated by most. Mainly IchiHichi but other couples happen throughout the story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming-------------------------------------------♥------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Inspired by Green Day's song Homecoming. I** love** this song! I'm also in a Hichigo and Ichigo state of mind, so you guys get this story! This is surprisingly going to be my first chapter story on here. Hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------♥--------------------------------------------------

Chap.1 Well, Nobody Cares!

Hichigo sat in the back of the classroom, tapping his pencil to the band sticker covered binder that was beneath it. He sighed, earning a look of displeasure from their teacher.

"Is my history class boring Mr.Shirosaki?" Urahara's voice boomed from the front of the classroom. Hichigo was quiet for a moment, before sending a death glare at the older handsome man.

"No, not at all Kisuke." He said a smirk of playfulness on grazing his lips.

Urahara's mouth nearly dropped to the ground upon hearing his first name uttered by a student MANY years younger that himself.  
"To the principle's office Mr.Shirosaki!" He growled, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Hichigo shrugged, standing and grabbing his beloved binder, leaving the classroom within seconds.

As Hichigo walked down the hall, he couldn't help but feel that something strange was going to happen in the office when he got there. When he walked in, he sighed with relief. Nothing out of the normal.

"Hichigo plea—"The secretary started, but Hichigo rose his hand to silence her.

"I'll show myself to the principle's office Rangiku sama." He said plainly, opening the door of Byakuya's office only to be met with a gasp.

There stood, or rather lay a very bright red Abari Renji under the principle. Hichigo grinned widely as he watched Renji collect his tank top and backpack from the ground.

"I'll see you later Byakuya sensei." Renji whispered shakily, kissing Byakuya's cheek and running out of the room.

Byakuya straightened his tie, sitting in his chair. "You never saw that unless you want to fail the ninth grade again Mr.Shirosaki." he said daringly, as if telling Hichigo to just try it.

Hichigo shrugged, sitting in the all too familiar seat across from Byakuya.

He sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable stiff chair.

"Why are you here THIS time Mr.Shirosaki?" Byakuya asked, obviously aggravated with the punk boy interrupting his time with one of the sluttiest girly boys in the school. Hichigo shrugged, grinning madly.

"I called Urahara sensei by his first name."  
"Why?"

"Because he's a fagg—"

"Do NOT say that."

Hichigo shrugged, grinning again. Byakuya sighed, bashing his head against his paper covered desk.

"So what's my punishment this time Mr. Panties-up-in-a-bunch?" he asked teasingly, smirking playfully.

Byakuya growled at the name, a glint of evil shining in his eyes.

"Well because you have one, disrespected a teacher, two used inappropriate language, and three called me Mr. Panties-up-in-a-bunch," Hichigo snickered under his breath, eyes filled with amusement.

"…You Mr.Shirosaki Hichigo, will show the new student around the school when he gets here." Byakuya finished, eyes gleaming with evil and a smirk on his face. Hichigo's mouth dropped when he was told this.

"OH HELL NO! I'M NOT SHOWING SOME NEW PREPPY GIRL AROUND THE SCHOOL!" He hollered, standing from his seat.

Byakuya still had an amused look on his face, and he shook his head.

"It's a boy. His name Is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is your age and is transferring here from another school in Okinawa." Hichigo grinned widely, amusement clear on his face.

"Are you gonna try to screw him on your desk too?"

"I'm going to let that comment slip because he is here." Byakuya said, twitching with annoyance.

Hichigo sighed and nodded, opening the door. When he did, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

There sat in the waiting room, politely speaking with Rangiku sama, the most beautiful boy Hichigo had ever seen. His hair was bright orange, going perfectly with his deep brown eyes. He had fairly tan skin, but still on the pale side leaving him a sexy glow. He was wearing a hot pink shirt that said "If You Said I Have a Nice Body, I Would Hold It Against You", a black and blue striped mini skirt and ripped faded jeans that had drawings all over them, along with a nice pair of girl skull covered chucks.

The boy looked up at Hichigo, his eyes thickly covered with black eyeliner. Hichigo's eyes widened and he turned red, a feeling of love coursing through his body. Byakuya rose an eyebrow at Hichigo and smirked.  
"Ichigo this is Hichigo. Please go with him for the next three days. He will show you around." Byakuya said in a professional voice.  
Ichigo blushed lightly and nodded, standing up and running his fingers along the rough surface of the strap over his shoulder, holding his hello kitty and patch covered messenger bag.

Hichigo smirked to himself, putting a hand on the shorter boys shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's start this damn tour." He said in his usual 'fuck-you-I-don't-care' voice.

Ichigo nodded, blushing lightly. Hichigo opened the door into the hallway, earning looks from all his friends and other people in the halls. One set of eyes made him feel especially uncomfortable and pissed.

Abari Renji's eyes.

END CHAPTER ONE

------------♥------------

Author: Okay here we go with the first chapter kids!

Ichigo: WHY THE HELL AM I THE UKE!?

Hichigo: -smirks- BECAUSE YOU'RE DAMN CUTE!

Author: -hides behind Hichigo and nods- AND BECAUSE YOU'RE A WEAK LITTLE SKANK!

Ichigo: I'M NOT A SKANK!

Hichigo: Don't feel bad cutie. You're my skank.

Author: -laughs- WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME! –Hits reader with fan and runs off to write next chapter- 


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming Chpt. 2

----------------------------------------------------------

Author: Okay here we go with Chapter two!

Ichigo: WHAT'S THE IDEA OF PUTTING ME IN A SKIRT! –Jumps for her-

Author: -hits his forehead with fan- HUSH man whore! You're upsetting your boyfriend!

Hichigo: -holding him back by the hem of skirt- Damn relax kid!

Ichigo: Fuck you! Or…me. or uh…FUCK

Hichigo –smirks- gladly!  
Author: Oh dear. That doesn't come till much later boys!! –Fans self and grins- Enjoy my lovely readers!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Utada Hikaru and Pocky

Ichigo blinked, looking around at all the people. Hichigo snorted, grabbing Ichigo by the hand.

"Why is everybody looking at me? I don't look that out of place around here." Ichigo said innocently, confusion played across his flawless features.

Hichigo snorted again, but felt his heart skip a beat when the other boy laced their fingers together.

"Because you're cute and also fresh meat. It's…well dangerous to be seen with me. I don't hang out with the best of kids around here." He finally replied to the cute girly boy.

Ichigo blushed more, looking up at Hichigo. "Cute..? Also, how is it dangerous? You look like you could protect me." He squeaked in the same innocent voice that made Hichigo swoon. Hichigo just shrugged, walking towards his locker where two guys and two girls waited.

"Who're they?" Ichigo asked in a slightly nervous voice, limply gripping Hichigo's hand.

Hichigo grinned down at the boy, pointing to each boy. "That's Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia." Ichigo just nodded, looking up and taking them in as best he could.

When the walked up to the locker, Ichigo couldn't help but relax slightly as he saw the two girls holding each other's hands protectively. Orihime looked and him and smiled widely. She had hair similar to his, only his was slightly brighter.

"Hello! I'm Orihime! You can call me Orihime Chan or Inoue! How are you? Would you like some pocky? Would you---mrf!!" Orihime was cut off by Rukia's lips over her own for a brief second.

Orihime's eyes were wide when Rukia pulled away, making the shorter girl sigh.

"Sorry but you did it again Orihime Chan." Rukia said, giggling softly at her girlfriend.

Ichigo's eyes went to Ishida, who he had named 'emo boy' when he first saw him. Ishida's hair was covering his left eye, as well as the left side of his glasses. He was wearing tight jeans, three studded belts, and a Dir En Grey shirt. They both eyed each other, with jealousy of each other's clothing choice, and makeup ideas.

"Nice shirt." Ishida said in a blank normal emo boy voice.

Ichigo glared at him and snorted.

"Nice makeup." He shot back.

Hichigo raised an eyebrow at the two who were fighting like girls. He shrugged and laughed to himself, knowing that those kind of things were expected to happen between to girlish gay guys who were dressed way too good. Hichigo looked over at one of his best friends, Chad who had a slightly amused look on his face as he watched the two girls talking about the art class that was next. Oh! Hichigo almost forgot.

"Hey Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo turned from Ishida and blushed slightly.

"Y-yes Shirosaki kun?" he replied, looking up at Hichigo.

His heart surely skipped another beat, and all eyes in the hallway were on the two boys again.

Hichigo turned red and grabbed Ichigo by the hand, pulling him into the janitor's closet, locking the door.  
"Owie! Watch your feet Shirosaki kun!" Ichigo squeaked, biting his lip in pain.  
Hichigo looked down and noticed that his boot covered foot and accidentally stepped on Ichigo's foot, which he was only wearing flip flops on.

"S-sorry Ichi-kun." Hichigo whispered, feeling himself grow red.

The four friends, along with Renji, Hisagi, and Chizuru were close to the door, straining to hear what was going on. Renji held a look of jealousy, and Hisagi held his arms tight around his girly skank of a boyfriend's waist. Chizuru was grinning and blushing like the creepy fan girl that she was. Everyone's eyes widened as they all heard some whimpers and what seemed to be purring come from the closet.

A few moments later, Ichigo came out of the closet (HAAAA) and was panting lightly, straightening out his skirt. Hichigo came out right after him, giving everyone looks as if to dare them to ask what happened. The bell rang and Hichigo grabbed the slightly shorter boy's hand. Ichigo blinked, not noticing all the evil stares being directed towards Hichigo.

"C'mon I gotta show you around this dump." He said with a snort of disgust.

If there was one thing Hichigo hated, and he hated a lot of things, it was walking around the school.

After about five minutes, the hall was rather empty only a few kids wandering around not wanting to go to the stupid classes. Ichigo pulled out his iPod from his messenger bag, putting one of the ear phones in his ear. (LOL CAUSE WHERE ELSE WOULD IT GO? 8D) Hichigo twitched when he heard loud music blasting all of the sudden. Hichigo looked down at the slightly shorter boy and blinked, spotting the source of music.   
"Can I listen?" he asked after a moment, poking Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo let out a light squeak and nodded, handing him one of the ear phones. Hichigo grinned at the pale blush on Ichigo's face, putting the ear phone in his ear. (I'm not even gonna bother with saying how retarded that sounds xx)

He blinked after thinking. He'd heard the voice before but at the moment couldn't recall who it was.

"This is uh… Utada Hikaru right Ichi kun?" he asked, looking down at the boy who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Um...yeah. It is." He squeaked in response.

Hichigo grinned, leaning down and kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"I don't even know you yet I can't seem to get enough of you." He whispered in the orange haired boy's ear, making him shiver.

Ichigo looked up at Hichigo, eyes connecting with his. Hichigo found himself turning red, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, lips moving closer to his own. Just as their lips were about to touch Hichigo tasted something sweet, and it was NOT the cherry lip gloss that he wanted to taste. Hichigo opened his eyes and became very confused at the piece of pocky that was in between their lips. Ichigo also blinked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Sorry guys but we didn't want to watch an awkward make out session in the hall!" rang the voice of Rukia.

Hichigo bit off a piece of the pocky, swallowing it and hissing at her.  
"You bitch that would have been great! I've been trying to do that all day!"  
"Why did you just do it in the closet!?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? NOTHING HAPPENED IN THERE!"

Rukia's expression went from teasing to confused.

"But But! Everyone thought you guys…y'know... Went in there and did something!" Ishida piped up, sending Ichigo a death glare which was returned with force.

"Well we didn't. You guys are seriously sick! We don't even know each other!" Hichigo spat, a blush crossing his pale face.

Ichigo smiled at Orihime who was now admiring the barrettes.

"They're really cute! I love the strawberries on them." She said with a giggle, pulling out her cell phone which was vibrating.

"Oh my god I have the same cell phone!" Ichigo said in a way overly girly voice. (YEAH I SO MADE HIM OCC. WHO CARES THOUGH?)

"Really!? That's so cool!" Orihime replied pulling out her own lip gloss and fixing it.

The two continued talking like teenage girls (WELL ONE OF THEM IS. THE OTHER JUST TOTALLY THINKS HE IS. xD) and then the bell rang.

"Ah..we've been out here all day and I don't even know where the bathroom is" Ichigo whined pouting at Hichigo.

Hichigo shrugged and grinned.

"Sorry you never really do learn anything on the first day of being here. Not like you ever really learn anything ever here"

"So I see." Ichigo said with a grin.

END CHAPTER TWO OMGZ

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well here ya go! The extremely long second chapter!

Ichigo: WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING CHERRY LIP GLOSS?  
Hichigo: Ahh how I wanted to taste it!

Ichigo: WTFH IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Author: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!  
Both: Yes Becca… ;

Author: Well till next time kids! –chews on pocky-


	3. Chapter 3

Homecoming Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------

Author: WOO. THIS. CHAPTER. IS. THE. SHIT.

Ichigo: Rebecca…you are so stupid! I'm not even remotely like myself in this story!

Hichigo: -shrugs- so? it's sexy! –grins-

Author: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU WANT IN HIS PANTS!

Hichigo: Don't say that! You're gonna give away my intentions!

Ichigo: LIKE THAT'D EVER HAPPEN DUMBASS!

Author: -cough- that's what you think. –Runs off- ENJOY THE CHAPTER KITTIES!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three- Vena Cava

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Ichigo sat on the front steps of the school, looking at the ground. He had his iPod in his hand, the volume on max. Once again, it was Japanese. But this time he was listening to Dir En Grey instead of Utada Hikaru. He sighed lightly, leaning back only to meet another body. His first thought was to scream, but he didn't when he felt lips brush against his ear.

"Good morning Ichi-kun." Hichigo's voice rang happily in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo sighed with relief, lowering the volume on his iPod.

"You scared me half to death!" Ichigo squeaked, turning his head to meet Hichigo's eyes.

Hichigo simply shrugged, kissing his cheek softly. Ichigo blushed, eyes soft on Hichigo's face.

Just as their lips almost met, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. They two boys looked up to see Rukia and Orihime.

"Last time I checked, the steps weren't for molesting cute boys." Rukia said in a dark voice, pulling Hichigo up by the ear.

"Ow ow ow! You crazy bitch!" Hichigo screamed, trying to pull away from her.

Ichigo smiled as Orihime walked up to him. She was wearing a pink tank top and a frilly black skirt. She actually looked a lot like a j-rocker. (1) Ishida and Chad walked over a few minutes later. Ichigo and Ishida gave each other the usual death glares. Ishida snorted, flipping his hair.

"Nice skirt." Ishida said coldly, eyes on Ichigo's black and hot pink layered skirt, with a skull on the left.

Ichigo hissed, eyes narrowing on the emo boy.

"Nice arm warmers." He growled, pointing to Ishida's rainbow fishnet arm warmers.

Chad looked at the two and sighed. "Hm." Was all he said, like always.

Ichigo stood up, turning off his iPod and shoving it into his pocket. Hichigo grabbed his hand, making a light shade of pink cross his cheeks. Hichigo smirked, kissing Ichigo's bright red cheek. Rukia rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers with Orihime's. Orihime giggled, starting to walk towards the entrance with Rukia.

After Ishida and Chad agreed to see them after first period and walked off, Hichigo started pulling Ichigo towards the back of the school. Ichigo turned red, fallowing along a few inches behind Hichigo.

"U-um where are we going?" he asked shyly, looking at Hichigo with confusion.

Hichigo looked at him and laughed lightly.

"We're going to the back of the school. I need a smoke really fucking bad." He responded, moving his arm around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo blinked for a moment then nodded.

"Okay. I didn't know you smoked." He murmured absently, leaning against the back wall.

Hichigo shrugged, lighting a Native cigarette. (2) "I've got to die someday, don't I? Besides, these one's aren't as fucked up as popular brands." He said with a snort of disgust, adjusting the strap of his backpack that was hanging from his left shoulder.

Ichigo laughed lightly, pulling his iPod out and putting one of the buds into his ear. Hichigo looked at him curiously, leaning in and taking the other bud, placing it in his left ear. He grinned at the song, knowing it all too well.  
"I didn't know you were into Angel spit (3)" he said after a moment, bobbing his head to the song.

Ichigo gave him a disbelieving look and laughed. "How could you think I wasn't into them? I mean look at the way I dress babe." He blushed lightly, quietly saying the last word.

Hichigo smirked, moving to stand in front of Ichigo, the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Ah, you called me babe." He said, smirking mischievously, leaning his hips against Ichigos.

Ichigo shivered, his hips automatically moving against his, making him groan lightly. Hichigo smirked more, his lips inches from the shorter boys.

"You know... We haven't even had a real kiss yet." He whispered huskily, pressing his hips harder to Ichigos.

Ichigo's eyes closed tight as he let out another groan.  
"Y-y-eah I noticed. M-maybe w-we should f-fix that." Ichigo replied the best he could, a deep red blush crossing his pleasure struck features.

"I believe he should." He purred with lust deep in his voice.

Ichigo mewed softly as Hichigo's lips met his own in a soft innocent kiss. Hichigo deepened the kiss lightly, deciding not to use his tongue in fear that Ichigo might not be ready for that much.

After a moment the two boys pulled away and looked at each other, only to give each other terrified expressions as they heard clapping and foot steps coming near them. They both looked over to see Renji, Hisagi, and Kira standing there. Renji had a look of utter disgust and mischief on his face. Hichigo bit his lip as he felt two arms grab him from behind, pulling him away from Ichigo.

….What would happen next was all Hichigo could wonder as he watched Renji approach his love.

END CHAPTER THREE

-------

Author: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA –coughs- WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?

Hichigo: Oh dear, I'm nervous!

Renji: Pfftt shut up white boy. –sticks tongue out-

Author: Hey when did I say you could be here????

Renji: I dunno. You're the one who told me to come over!

Author: Ohhhhh…..riiiigghhhhtt! –crosses arms- I shall deny that.

Ichigo: I better not have anything perverted happen to me! I'm warning you GAHH GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE HICHIGO!

Hichigo: -rubs his hand against Ichigo's crotch- but whhyyyy? You're crotch is saying differently.

Author: -turns red- Um…uh… WE'RE GUNNA JUST…GO NOW

Renji: -puts hands over her eyes- you can't see this…you're too young!

Ichigo: -moans-

Hichigo: bwahahahaha

Renji: Due to nosebleedyness, Becca has passed out. So I suppose I should say 'till next time.'

Renji: …..but fuck that. –rolls her dead body away- PISS OFF PEOPLE OF AMERICA OR CHINA OR SOME SHIT.

1- Okay okay we all know Orihime isn't really a j-rocker type. And for all who don't know, a j-rocker is a Japanese person who is into rock and roll o.o

2- Natives are what my parents smoke. And they are better for you.

3- Angel Spit is a techno/industrial band of a man and his wife. The singer is the wife and she is FUCKING HOT. Check them out. You can find their songs 'Pill Binge' and '100' on 


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Author's Note

-------------------------------------------------------

OH ME

OH MYYYYY

Dudes lots of you are guessing me right

:D I'm so proud!

Yes there will be rape, which is why I'm making this authors note.

I am not too sure when I will update (for I am moving to Chicago TONIGHT) and I don't know if I feel comfortable writing this certain chapter on my god mother's computer.

I'm also writing this author's note, just to warn all the younger fans (wtf I'm 12 and I'm saying 'young' xD) Because I do realize that everyone's not as fucked up as me and may not want to read about rape.

It's just a warning because I feel like being nice! As for other things, I think you should look me up on deviant art and youtube. My username on dA is Invader-rebecca and on youtube it's ChibiKittyUchiha.

Dunno why, but maybe my fan's will enjoy my other forms of artwork

Well now that I've informed and warned, I shall take my leave.

From your fucking fan service superhero,

Becca.

P.S. Dude why am I listening to 'Stacey's mom'? oO


	5. Chapter 4

Homecoming Chapter 4

* * *

Author: Oh myyyy it's been for fucking ever guys! –smiles-

Hichigo: Holy shit guys, she got her hair cut!

Ichigo: She also got some pink extensions and is getting more next time she goes! –Waves happily-

Author: Why don't I ever get to say anything? –sniffles, crossing arms-

Hichigo: Shut the hell up and get on with the rape!

Ichigo: OO –cowers in corner-

Author: Enjoy the chapter boys and girls, freaks and geeks!

Chapter Four- Stay with Me

"Well hello there little Ichigo!" Renji said in a taunting voice, dripping with venom.

Hichigo was desperately trying to fight himself out of Kira and Shuuhei's grip, but it was all in vain. Kira may have been less strong then him but Shuuhei was diffidently way stronger. Ichigo looked paralyzed with fear as Renji ran the tips of his fingers over Ichigo's tanned skin.

"S-stop." Ichigo stuttered out desperately as Renji ran his hand up Ichigo's skirt.

Despite his efforts, Ichigo's eyes closed as he let out a little gasp of pleasure. Hichigo looked enraged, like he would kill someone if he could. How dare Renji do this, to his cute innocent love? He knew Ichigo would probably be terrified to be anywhere near Hichigo after this, seeing as how it was Hichigo's fault he was IN this situation.

Tears started to build up in Ichigo's eyes as he continued to shiver. He didn't like Renji, hell he barley knew Renji!

"Awww what's wrong? Is the boy bitch crying?" Renji hissed evilly, smirking widely as he flicked his tongue across Ichigo's strawberry glossed lips.

Ichigo couldn't take it. He kept trying to push away but Renji wasn't going to have it. Ichigo just ended up with his hands on Renji's neck, holding tight. This is where Shuuhei realized he'd probably get them the hell out of there. But it was too late.

"AH!" Renji screamed out as Ichigo bit down hard on his shoulder, pulling his hair hard.

The look on Hichigo's face was unreadable. He was really just amazed that Ichigo had it in himself. Ichigo pulled his teeth from Renji's now bleeding shoulder, kicking him hard in the guy with his combat boot. Renji let out a pained groan as he fell. Shuuhei growled, dropping Hichigo and running over to Renji, quickly picking him up.

"You'll pay for this Shirosaki!" Shuuhei hissed venomously, putting his slutty boyfriend on his back and running off with him.

Hichigo stumbled to his feet, running over and gathering up Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo looked up at him, eyeliner running as he cried.

"I was so scared!" he sobbed, holding on tightly to Hichigo's chest.

Hichigo just held him close, running his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks. He knew something would happen but he never expected it'd be that bad. He was just glad Ichigo knew how to defend himself.

After about fifteen minutes, Ichigo's crying finally stopped. He looked up at Hichigo with his deep brown eyes, making Hichigo blush bright red. Damn did he look submissive! Hichigo couldn't resist any longer. He slowly started to kiss Ichigo, whose eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Hichigo wai—"Ichigo started, but was cut off by Hichigo's tongue.

It wasn't something bad necessarily but it had him awfully surprised. He wasn't ready for this. Ichigo stomped his foot down on Hichigo's, earning a yelp from the boy.

"Nyahhh owieeee" Hichigo squeaked, holding his foot.

Ichigo just crossed his arms, frowning.

"I tried to get you to stop but you took it as me letting you shove your tongue in my mouth!" he stated, making it sound like he wasn't in the wrong of the situation.

Hichigo just sighed and laughed, grabbing Ichigo's hand lightly. He smiled as the small boys fingers laced perfectly with his own.

"So…are you available tonight? Cause y'know it's Friday and maybe we could go out to see a movie…" Hichigo said, blushing slightly.

Ichigo blushed too, but smiled his beautiful girlish smile. "I'd love to Hichi. Pick me up at eight?" he responded, kissing the nervous punk boy's cheek.

"See you then." Hichigo whispered, giving Ichigo a light kiss and walking off, leaving the orange haired boy to go talk to Orihime and Rukia.

* * *

Author: Damn that seemed short! 

Ichigo: Oh well! It's 3 in the morning and you're tired so just finish up and go the hell to sleep!

Hichigo: -yawns- yeah we're tired! We don't get to sleep till you do.

Author: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Heheheheh…I fooled you all! I didn't put rape in it! Only semi-rape. I just wanted to get people's hopes up xD

Hichigo: You're so damn evil.

Ichigo: NYAHHH WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUTTING YOUR HAND THERE!!??! –turns red-

Author: O-Oh my… WELLPPPP…good night everybody! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Homecoming Chapter Five

Author: Oh gosh I'll be updating this story for two chapters today! –Smiles-

Ichigo: -sniffles- why me? Oh god what did I do to deserve this? 

Hichigo: Beccaaaa Ichigay gave me a bruise! O

Author: hey you're the one who got violent with him! He only defended himself!

Hichigo: What the hell ever!

Ichigo: LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Author: Damn. No need to pms on us xD

Hichigo: -dyeing of laughter-

Ichigo: /////// 

Chapter Five- First Date

Ichigo sat on the couch in his living room, chewing his lip nervously. He wasn't nervous about the date, he was nervous about his father meeting Hichigo. Hichigo… wasn't exactly the boy you brought home to dad. Sure, Isshin was very approving of Ichigo's strange lifestyle but he was really hard on his boyfriends. He guessed it'd be the same with girlfriends but he had never had one.

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he heard the doorbell ring, but quickly backed down as his father headed for the door. Isshin gave a disapproving look to the boy standing in front of him, moving aside for him to walk in. Ichigo's eyes lit up as he saw his new boyfriend walk in. He was wearing a black tank top that said 'Not a Slave to a God who Doesn't exist.', Tripp pants (1) with green lining, black and neon rainbow arm warmers, and converse with black and blue striped stalkings. He smiled as Hichigo took a seat next to him, a warm kiss placed on his cheek. Isshin sat directly across from them, giving Hichigo a glare of daddy death.

"So Hichigo…tell me about yourself!" Isshin said, offering a smile.

Ichigo nodded at Hichigo, giving him a nervous smile. Hichigo sat back, his arm placed securely around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Well…what would you like to know Mr.Kurosaki?" he asked casually, a smirk on his face.

Ichigo gave a small sigh, the words 'dead meat' flashing in his head as Hichigo's lips took on that sexy dangerous smirk.

"Well…what're you interested in? Do you have a job? What are your plans for the future? Are you going to f…" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo squeaking with embarrassment. "NOT THAT QUESTION DADDY!!" he squealed, turning bright red.

Hichigo blinked, deciding to answer all the questions.

"I'm interested in music and your son. No, I'm only fifteen. My plans are to work at the comic book store and play in a band. Yes, I'm probably going to fuck your kid weather you like it or not." He finished the last sentence, sticking his tongue out.

Ichigo turned bright red, giving Hichigo a 'run as fast as you can' look. He looked back at his father to see him SMILING??

"Um…daddy please don't be too hard on him..?" he asked innocently, looking back and forth between the two.

Isshin just laughed, leaning over the table and ruffling his child's hair. "Don't worry daddy won't kill your new boyfriend. Just don't let him get too far on the first date my lovely Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled brightly, jumping up and hugging his father. "Now go have fun." Isshin said in almost a commanding voice, pointing to the door. Ichigo nodded, grabbing Hichigo by the hand and running towards the door, his pink and black skirt going up slightly as he did.

As they stepped outside, Hichigo immediately put his hand protectively around his boyfriend's waist.

"You're dad….is pleasant..." he said after a moment, cringing.

The man did seem very…flaming for a straight guy. Metro sexual probably. He was still curious about Ichigo's mom but deciding not to ask. Ichigo giggled, shrugging.

"He's okay. Just a little protective." Was all he said, leaning his head against Hichigo.

This was going to turn out to be the perfect date after all.

* * *

_Author: D hey __hey__hey__Becca__ needs to rant._

_Hichigo: I saw this coming. _

_Ichigo: -hides behind Hichigo-_

_Author: So…I worked really hard on a new story (go look) yeah I know it's way __OOC__ and its __KenIchi__ but c'mon guys. If you really look at me as an author, why don't you look at my other stuff? I know it's different but c'mon! At least show a little respect. If I don't get at least five more reviews on that story I'm not updating this story for awhile. I __wanna__ see how much you guys really respect me, or if you even take time to read the story for what it's worth. Okay I'm done._

_Hichigo: bye all!_

_Ichigo: Till next time! –waves-_


End file.
